The burden of diabetes and its complications stresses the need for academic research institutions and diabetes researchers to train well-qualified research scientists to develop new avenues for the treatment, prevention and cure of diabetes. The primary goal of this training grant is to train PhD basic scientists for careers in diabetes research using a multidisciplinary and comprehensive learning experience, scientific interactions and mentorship to develop a deep understanding of the molecular aspects of diabetes. This training program is embedded within the rich research environment of the University of Michigan, which includes a highly collegial, and interdisciplinary diabetes research community and excellent core resources for biomedical research. The training program builds on the unique expertise of the group of preceptors in different components of the pathogenesis diabetes and its complications. Training grant preceptors fall into six major interest groups - islt biology, autoimmune diabetes, adipocyte biology, hypothalamic regulation of metabolism, mechanisms of Insulin resistance and metabolic control (liver, adipocyte and muscle groups) and diabetes complications. The program includes training in the individual laboratory but is supplemented by a core curriculum in molecular pathogenesis of diabetes as well as an interdisciplinary and collaborative series of educational project meetings, seminars, activities in grant writing, career advance and research methodologies. This training will provide the necessary tools for transition to independence. This program includes 18 mentors in a highly collaborative environment with stable extramural funding who have appointments in nine separate departments in the School of Medicine and two Divisions within the Department of Internal Medicine. This program will provide a significant complement for the training mission of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center and the Nutrition and Obesity Research Center. The training program will be administered through the Division of Metabolism Endocrinology and Diabetes, and will be overseen by an executive committee comprising the Principal Investigator, one co-director and four members of whom are senior investigators with strong mentoring track records.